


IAnthony: I Wish I Could Forget

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Angst, Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Summer, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing the things observe about someone when you're desperately trying to forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: I Wish I Could Forget

**Author's Note:**

> New request from kateipliergame! Sorry it took a while to get this one done, but I think I've got the angst there! xoxo

It was unfair.  
Absolutely unfair.  
Why did he have to feel like this? All these...emotions.  
It was summer, a sunny day outside as Ian walked down the road with Anthony. The sun beat down on his head, a bit too hot for his taste, but he was walking with Anthony, so it didn’t bother him.  
Why didn’t it bother him? It should have, all this God damn heat.  
He sighed. There was just no use. It wouldn’t leave his mind.  
“Man, it really is freaking sunny today,” Anthony said. Ian nodded and looked over.  
He stopped suddenly. He watched Anthony walk ahead of him. He saw it all.  
The way the sun reflected off of his hair, the way his muscles flexed with each step he took. The way his clothes moved slightly with each arm, how casually his shoes hit the ground.  
God, why?  
Ian hated this. It’s amazing the things you notice about someone you’re trying to forget. You see everything.  
Anthony stopped when he realised Ian had. He turned easily and looked at his best friend.  
“Ian, man, you okay?” he asked, walking back. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” Ian opened his mouth to speak.  
Dare he say it? Could he? They were only words, after all.  
God, no. Ian couldn’t. It wasn’t real, it never was. It’s not true.  
“I’m fine,” Ian ended up saying. “Just kind of tired.” Anthony laughed.  
“Dude, we’ve only been walking for,” Anthony glanced at his watch, “five minutes, about.”  
“I know. I didn’t sleep too much.” Anthony looked him straight in the eyes.  
“Have you been having nightmares or something?” Ian shook his head as he kept walking.  
“Just restless or something. Temporary insomnia, I guess.” Ian hated himself. He hated his brain, his body, and his heart. He knew he didn’t have insomnia, he knew he wasn’t restless.  
But he didn’t know that Anthony could see right through the lie.  
“Alright, man,” Anthony said, catching up with him. “Try to get more sleep, though.” Ian nodded. He didn’t dare look back at Anthony.  
They walked for a bit longer. Ian had more time to think.  
Could it be possible? No. Maybe. God, who knew at this point?  
Maybe he loved Anthony. Maybe not. Ian hoped he didn’t.  
“I know,” Anthony said suddenly. Ian looked up from his shoes.  
“About what?” Ian asked, oblivious.  
“I know, Ian.” Anthony walked in front of him with a sigh, stopping them both. “Trust me.”  
“Trust you...what? What the hell do you know?”  
“I know you love me.” Anthony shook his head and rubbed his eyes with two fingers, frustrated. “It’s pretty freaking obvious, if you ask me. I mean, God damn, Ian, how the hell can it not be?” Ian stared at him.  
“...What?”  
“It’s not freaking rocket science, man.” He seemed even more irked. “This is freaking ridiculous, okay?”  
“I don’t-”  
“You do, okay?” Anthony raised his voice a little. “I know you do. I’m not stupid.” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry.” Anthony walked away. Ian was left standing there.  
The things that happen when the other person knows.


End file.
